


one wish

by bigbadwolfhye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/F, High School, idek what came to me im, is it even fluff, its a short idk, omg im sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwolfhye/pseuds/bigbadwolfhye
Summary: "oh, but I don't grant wishes."In which hyejoo somehow came home with a lamp, which contained a small genie named gowon.a genie who doesn't grant any wishes.





	one wish

_"like I didn't see this coming."_

Gowon sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Her previous owner obviously sold her over to a cheap antique shop just because she doesn't grant any wishes. Much like how her owner before the recent one threw her off somewhere because Gowon was so,  **so pissed** about how he rubs her lamp every single day, that she decided to show up just to curse at him. ' Creepy old-geezer.' She thought, ~~~~sighing deeply again as she'd wait for how many days, weeks, months again for someone to come by this crusty place to get her.

Oh, she she  **wish** for it to be someone younger. And maybe a girl too, since one of the kindest humans to get a hold of her decades ago was a cute, small child that plays with her. Too bad, her family thought she got ahold of a cursed lamp, so they sold her off somewhere. "I wonder where she is.. oh wait, heck, I can't even remember her name." Gowon breathed deeply again. She's so stressed, that she actually just plans to sleep. And she did, not until a week later.

\---

Hyejoo actually thought of going to the antique shop for a few days now.

Well, she actually doesn't know why, too. She just.. kinda feel that someone or something there might be important. And it's weekend too, so she needs some break from all the projects and assignments or whatever the hell it is in school.

Then she remembered about how bitter she is to her cousin, Jiwoo, as she gets to date with her idol-crush, Sooyoung. It may be stupid, but she is jealous of her small but older cousin. 

'Whatever.' Hyejoo sighed and actually got up to go to the antique shop. Maybe she'll find something valuable there.

\---

Hyejoo stepped foot into the shop, it's retro but welcoming smell wafted on her nose as she looked over these things that may be created before she was even born.

Gowon looked over the girl. Black, raven hair, cat-like eyes that seem to remind her somehow of a wolf, and cute, triangle shaped lips. "Ah, maybe she could do the job. If only she's pick me, that is." She muttered to herself as she looked over her carefully as Hyejoo scanned the items, until her eyes landed on Gowon's lamp.

"..this seems familiar." Hyejoo muttered to herself as she traced the small, butterfly mark on the side of the lamp. Hyejoo felt all her childhood nostalgia coming back as she grabbed the lamp to inspect it closer. It's a bit dirty, yes, but Hyejoo could clean it off. Gowon can't do much about it, anyways. But somehow, looking at the curious eyes of the girl, the genie girl smiled.

"I'll take this." Hyejoo said, determined to somehow get it. She feels attached to it somehow. She never knew, the genie inside felt the same.

\---

Hyejoo felt weird. As if all the luckiness in this world was stuffed on her body.

First of all, when she was walking home, she was almost hit by a speeding car. As she thought she was about to die right then and there, the car stopped, mere inches away from her. The car owner recently got his car, so he apologized and gave her money, even if she wasn't even hit. And the second time, when the staff bought 2 waffles for her instead her usual order for one, just because she reminds her of her daughter.

"Yo car, shoo!" Gowon spoke on her lamp, audible to her only as the car went away for Hyejoo to cross the road. Well, needless to say, she was the source of Hyejoo's luckiness. You see, the girl is her owner now, so she needs to somehow server her without granting her wishes. She plans on appearing later on, because she is really curious as to how Hyejoo would look like up close.

Minutes that seemed like decades, they finally reached Hyejoo's cozy house, one where Gowon could really feel comfortable. It isn't like the rotten houses of her other previous owners. She feels..  **at home.**

Hyejoo gingerly put the lamp on her study table as she changes her clothes to something more comfortable. Once she did, she examined the lamp once again.

Gowon decided to prank the girl. Ah, what a cheeky genie.

She showed up beside the girl sitting on her bed, patting of the invisible dust on her white dress as she stretched.

"Ah, what a beautiful day to be alive!"

Hyejoo whipped her head to the side, startled at the glowing body of a blonde girl sitting beside her. She looked at the lamp, and to the girl, the lamp, girl, lamp, girl, lamp, girl-

"Yes, yes. I'm from the lamp. Sheesh, can't you speak? I miss your voice-" Gowon absent-mindedly said, until she realize the last part. "-thaaaat I actually don't miss. Hey, I'm Gowon, and I'll serve you from this day onwards, so please take care of me." She said, obviously repeating probably the same sentence for a nth time. Hyejoo was still baffled, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Wait, so genies actually exist?" Hyejoo looked at the living proof, her eyes sparkling of curiousity. Gowon looked at the wall or whatever until she spoke again. "Yes, we do. But actually, there's only 10 of us that I knew. I don't know where they are, though."

Hyejoo nodded, and proceeded to ask about genies, in which Gowon answered whole-heartedly. She doesn't mind, plus she's taken a liking to the girl. They never knew it was already past 5 in the afternoon, so Hyejoo asked the last question.

"So do you grant wishes?"

Gowon fidgetted with her finger nervously. Hyejoo is really a curious pup, but she is afraid that when she said the truth, Hyejoo would just return her to the shop.

Instead of coming up with an excuse, Gowon went straight to the point. 'ah, whatever. Here comes nothing.'

"Oh, I don't grant wishes."

Upon hearing this, Hyejoo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gowon could picture her mind scrambled with many questions, but her pouting a bit as if she wanted to ask more makes her cute.

"Well, uh, you see kid, a lot of people abused our powers. They used us for greedy things and bad things, so I decided to rest from wish granting for a while."

Hyejoo listened intently to the genie beside her, legs crossed as she nods, as if she somehow managed to understand her point.

"Well, you're cute, so I guess I'd let it slide for now. You could have a wish, I guess."

Gowon shrugged, but as they both process what she just said, they both became flustered. Maybe because the fact that Gowon called the younger girl 'cute' which made her break her golden rule of not granting any wishes.

"O-oh, uh.. thanks." Hyejoo stammered as she ran a hand through her hair, a habit of hers when she's nervous or shy. "But do you really mean it? Like, you'll really give me a wish?" Hyejoo asked, her eyes shining like the stars to Gowon, as she nodded, showing of her heart-shaped smile. "Yup, I promise."

\---

It has been months since Hyejoo knew of the genie on the lamp. Gowon would frequently appear when Hyejoo is free from schedules, or when she's just bored. Come to think of it, it has been a while since Gowon felt comfortable on her owner's house. Maybe because Hyejoo is so welcoming of her that she really feels like it's her own home. Although she can't go out Hyejoo's room, the tall human would frequently giver her book to read. She'd put it beside Gowon's lamp on her table, sometimes with a note.

Sometimes, Gowon would listen to Hyejoo ranting, and vice versa. Today, Hyejoo ranted again, which led to Hyejoo tearing up. She's so stressed. Gowon somehow comforted her by listening to her problems, advicing her, and hugging her. She even told corny jokes, which made Hyejoo giggle. The sound of her laugh is music to Gowon's ears, and her smile is Hyejoo's treasure. But despite the fact that they are so comfortable with each other, Gowon can't shake the jealousy of not being a human. She wanted to go to school, live a normal life, perhaps with Hyejoo as her friend, or more than friend-

"Hey, Wonnie." Hyejoo said to the spacing out Gowon who snapped out of thought when she heard her voice. "I thought of using the one wish today."

Gowon looked at her in confusion. 

"I know it's unusual, but,

 **my wish is for you to stay by my side forever.** "

Hyejoo said. Whatever came to Gowon, and she smilled, cupping the younger girl's cheeks, and looking at her eyes with tears treatening to fall down again. The genie couldn't bear the image of it, so she smiled brightly.

"You make me happy, you make me laugh, and all the possible happy things in life flood through my life when you came. I never knew how much I needed to feel this right now. And I don't know.. seeing you everyday makes me happy." Hyejoo explained, as Gowon replied to her.

"Hyejoo, even if you won't say it as your wish, I'd do it. You were one of the few who actually cared for me, as a genie. Thank you. And yes, I'd stay by your side, forever."

After that, they never knew what to call their relationship was. Gowon would sing Hyejoo to sleep, sometimes she would even read books with her. Hyejoo would do the same, they'd play, relax, or whatever.

the girl and the genie felt happiness with each other on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL since intramurals would start next week I won't be doing anything  
> So I came up with another au  
> Hope you enjoyed it ówò  
> Also wonnie is like, a hundred years old, so she calls hye a kid


End file.
